A Switched Soul
by EndlessSky26
Summary: Maka and Soul have finally collected 99 Kishin souls. Now all they have to do is slay a witch, but when they are sent into a parallel universe where everything is different, they must set out on a new adventure to get home.
1. The beginning

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door." Maka said while writing on the fogged up window. The glass rippled and a dialing sound could be heard. As the window began to clear up a man came into view. He was very tall, and wore all black. A cartoonish skull mask covered his face.

"Hey hey hello. How's it going?" Lord Death asked in a funny voice that would make anyone laugh the first time they heard it.

"Scythe meister Maka Albarn reporting in sir." a small blonde girl said. She wore a red plaid mini skirt along with a white long sleeved dress shirt, and a yellow sweater vest. Next to her was a shorter boy. He had white hair and red eyes.

"Oh Maka, Soul hello. How's the mission going?" Lord death asked, waving one of his large white hands at the two.

"Just fine sir." Maka said, a small smile on her face. "We just collected our ninety ninth soul!"

"Congratulations you two, but your fight is far from over. That last soul is always the hardest."

"Yeah well we'll get it. Then I'll be a Death Scythe. I'll be the coolest guy in the academy." Soul smirked at the thought. Maka gave him a death glare.

"It's not all about being cool! Being a death Scythe is a great responsibility and should not be taken lightly!" she huffed.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever tiny-tits." he said, while shoving his hands into the pockets of his yellow and black jacket.

"Maka Chop!" At that moment, a large hardback book slammed down on Souls head, leaving a large crater that was now spurting blood.

"Why the hell'd you do that for?! Soul yelled while gently cradling his now very tender head.

"Hey you two, stop that right now or I'll reaper chop you both." Lord Death said, holding up one of his hands.

"Sorry sir." Maka said, turning her gaze back to the window.

"As I was saying, the last soul you need is a witches soul, but remember, this will be your hardest mission yet. Witches are very powerful beings, and many meisters have died trying to obtain one." Lord death said. Although his mask hid any sign of emotion that may have been on his face, his voice portrayed complete seriousness. Maka was not used to this side of Lord death, and it made her rethink about weather or not Soul really needed to be a death Scythe. The answer was yes, of coarse, but it still made her worry a little.

Maka was about to say something when she noticed a man walk into view behind Lord death. He had shoulder length red hair, and piercing blue eyes. The suit he was wearing was a dark grey. His jacket was unbuttoned to reveal a green dress shirt, and a tie that very much resembled an upside down cross. He slowly walked up next to Lord death with his hands placed deep in his pant pockets. The man glared at Soul for a moment, but soon his expression softened as his eyes shifted to the pigtailed meister. He smiled warmly at her, and then turned his gaze back to the white haired boy.

"Yeah, so don't go screwing up, and getting my Maka killed. You got it octopus head? Because if you do, as a Death Scythe, no, as her father I will freaking kill you!" Spirit practically yelled into the mirror.

"Calm down old man." Pointing to himself, Soul said, "Cool guys don't let their meisters die."

Maka was slightly taken back by Souls statement. Knowing he worried for her safety made a feeling of warmth spread through her body. She cared for Soul, and knowing the feeling was mutual made her happy. She smiled to herself as the warmth she felt began to creep up into her cheeks. Soul noticed her new shade of pink, but decided to ignore it.

Spirit leaned into the mirror just enough that his head came out slightly on the other side. He looked at his daughter with adoring eyes.

"Maka, Papa loves you."  
"Oh please." She said, turning away from the man in the window. "I barely consider you my father." Soul laughed at his meisters fathers face. When it came to Spirit and Maka, things were never good.

"Maka~! Why wont you accept Papas love?" Spirit yelled, large tears streaming from his eyes.

"Reaper Chop!" Spirit crumbled to the floor unconscious from the blow. "How about you shut-up for a while." Lord Death stated. "Anyways." he said, turning back the meister weapon duo. "Good luck, and remember. If you slip up on this one, all ninety nine souls you have collected thus far will be confiscated.

"Got it. Thank you sir." Maka said. The window rippled once again, and then faded to black.

**Well, that was the first chapter! please review. I want to know if I should continue writing this. I know it is not much at the moment, but i will be posting chapter two soon. (thats when stuff starts to happen) so please review and help me get better. Thanks! ~Sky**


	2. A mission

The roaring of an engine could be heard through the streets of Death City as Soul sped down an alleyway.

"Which way?" Soul yelled over his shoulder to Maka who was seated firmly behind him. She had one arm wrapped around his torso while the other was trying to keep hold of a map.

"When you get up to the next street turn right. That will take us to a road that leads into the Forrest." Maka yelled into his ears.

"Alright. Hold on!" Soul grinned, and accelerated even more causing the tires to squeal on the cobblestone beneath them. Maka wasn't expecting the sudden increase in speed. She quickly wrapped her other arm around Soul, losing the map in the process. She looked back as it floated away.

"Great, I hope you know how to get home! We just lost the map!" She hollered, holding onto him even tighter.

Soul liked riding the bike. It always gave him an excuse to have Maka close to him. He liked the warmth she provided when she hugged him. He would often drive fast just to have her hold onto him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized Maka was speaking.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm?" Soul asked, still slightly dazed. She sighed.

"I said we should be coming up to a bridge any moment now. From there we will have to walk." Soul groaned as a covered bridge came into view. He slowed to a stop. Maka swung her leg over the seat just as Soul was turning around to talk to her. This resulted in him getting a small glance at her dark pink panties. His cheeks turned a light crimson as he turned back around. Maka hadn't seemed to notice the small slip for if she had Soul was sure his head would be throbbing by now. He turned the key to his bike, and shoved the kickstand into the damp ground. He walked over to Maka to survey the area with her. They were in a small clearing surrounded by trees. To his left Soul could see a large river, and an old moss covered bridge. He couldn't see much due to all the trees, and it made him feel a little on edge.

A swift breeze swept through the clearing. It whipped Maka's pigtails and bangs away from her face. The wind was cold and smacked at her bare legs. She shivered, and pulled her long black coat closer to her. She began walking towards the bridge and Soul followed. It was an old wooden covered bridge. There were a few holes here and there, but besides that it was still in pretty good shape. Maka stepped onto the bridge. It's planks squeaked and shuttered with every step she took. A wave of nostalgia hit Maka as a memory of a little girl and her mother came into her mind. The girl was sitting on a pale blue blanket, a sandwich in her hand. She smiled up at a woman in a white dress who was standing a few feet away. The woman's hair blew gently in the wind. The memory brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. She was on a mission and had no time for such things. Just then the board under Makas foot broke. The last thing she remembered was Soul screaming her name, a flash of bright purple, and then darkness.

**_Well guys, what do you think of chapter two? I know it's short, but I hope you liked it. Please review. ~ Sky_**


	3. A realization

Makas eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by darkness. She tried to move, but it was as if her bargain wouldn't work. She couldn't think straight. She was simply floating in nothing.

"What do we have here?" She heard a high soft voice ask. It sounded slightly muffled so she couldn't tell where it had come tried to look around, but with no avail. She tried to call out to the voice, but no sound would escape her lips. As her mind began to clear she thought to herself," am I dead?" The nameless voice answered her silent question.

"No child, you are simply in the void."

"Wait, so you can hear my thoughts? And what's the void?"

"Yes, but only if you want me to. The void is a space between the real world and ones soul." The voice stated.

"Oh. Can you help me out of here?" Maka questioned.

"I can not physically get into the void, but I can send something to help you."

Just then a light purple orb began floating towards Maka. As it drew near, she tried reaching out for it. Her body finally moved, but it felt as though she were under water. As her fingers began gently wrapping around the orb, a tingling sensation surged through her body. Her mind unfogged, and she could think freely. She brought the orb close to her chest, and was immediately filled with warmth. It felt as though she were laying in the sun on a lazy summers day. The darkness around her began to melt away, and her memories came flooding back. She remembered being on a bridge with Soul when the floor beneath her feet gave way. Soul had reached out for her, but was knocked back when a stream of purple hit him square in the chest. Maka saw a woman at the other end of the bridge just as everything began to fade away.

The darkness around her disappeared, and she was now sitting on a large bed. It was a canopy bed with the curtains drawn. Maka stretched her aching limbs, and wondered where she could be. Her body felt strange. She was not injured from what she could tell, but then again she couldn't see much due to the small amount of light the curtains allowed in. She shifted them open, and was greeted by a woman who was messing with a large basin of water.

"Oh, you're awake." The woman looked to be in her mid thirtys. She had dark red hair that was pinned up in a tight bun. Her eyes were a dull grey color. The uniform she wore consisted of a navy dress that went down to the middle of her calf, and a long white apron that had ruffles along the edges. she bowed slightly, and said something about informing the mistress before she scurried out of the room. Maka turned in a circle so she could see the whole room. It was small, and had very little furniture. There was only the large bed, a dresser with a mirror hung above it, and a small bedside table. Maka walked over to a door that was on the opposite side of the room. The door creaked as Maka swung it open. Inside was a white tiled bathroom. On one wall was a large, lion footed bathtub. Walking over to the tub Maka realized she was covered in a layer of sweat and dirt that she desperately wanted to remove. Looking around for some soap Maka found a towel, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a few other things waiting for her on the sinks counter.

Steam filled the room as hot water ran out of the bathtubs faucet. Maka dumped some bubble bath into the water, and the air was immediately filled with the smell of lavender. She stripped off the long night gown she had on, where it had come from she had no idea, and was about to step into the tub when something caught her eye, causing her body to freeze. A scream echoed through the house.

**_Yes, I know the ending kinda stinks, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you liked it. ~Sky_**


	4. The meeting

The foyer

"Madam, your guest is awake." The maid said while poring a glass of steaming hot tea. She handed the china cup and a saucer to a veiled woman who was sitting with a mirror in her lap. The woman took a sip of the tea before clearing her throat.

"Good." Was all she said.

"Lady Hisa, do you think she knows yet?" The maid asked the darkly clothed woman. Suddenly a scream echoed through the large mansion.

"Yes, I believe so. Go check on her, would you?" The Maid bowed,and headed up the grand staircase towards Makas room.

The bathroom

Maka screamed louder than she ever thought possible. It bounced off the tiled walls, and echoed through the room. She covered her ears and sunk to the floor.

"H-how? It's not p-possible." Her voice trembled with every word. She slowly looked down, and was about to scream again when somebody knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" Gasping, she quickly stood, and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Um yes, everything's fine." Maka said with conviction. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

"I left you some cloths on the bed. The lady requests you dress yourself, and meet her in the foyer." With that the maid left, leaving Maka in silence. She crept out of the bathroom and over to the bed where there was a small pile of cloths. On closer inspection the outfit was a pair of red jeans, a crisp white button-down dress shirt, and a light yellow sweater vest.

"Huh. This reminds me of my Shibusen uniform." Maka said to herself. After getting dressed, she left the room. Outside was a long white hallway. It had wine red carpet, and gold trimming where the floor met the wall. The walls were completely bare, and it made navigating around the large building very difficult. She still had no idea how she had gotten to this strange place, or where Soul was. Maka wanted answers, and she was determined to get them. Rounding a corner, she found a large staircase. She descended the stairs, and looked around. The room was large, and there was a crystal chandelier hanging in the center.

Maka stepped onto the floor just as the maid walked in, her black heeled shoes clicking on the tiles.

"Please, the lady requests your company." She said quickly. Turning on her heel, she lead Maka into the foyer. It was a small, dimly lit room. The curtains were drawn, so she couldn't see much. She could just barely make out a couch, two large chairs, and a piano sitting in the corner. Maka sat in on of the chairs, but almost fell out of it when someone spoke next to her.

"So what do you think of my home? Is everything to your liking?" A high voice asked next to her.

"Oh um yes. It's very nice. I'm sorry, but I would really like to ask you some questions." Maka began, but the woman held up her hand, silencing her.

"In time I all your questions will be answered, but for now just enjoy the music." After that a soft melody filled the air. At first it was soft and light. As the notes rang through the air Maka closed her eyes. The sweet music comforted her, but all things came to an end, and as the piece finished Maka felt the familiar presence leave. She opened her eyes, and looked over at the piano. A figure pushed out the bench and stood up. It walked over to the couch in front of her, and sat down. In a high, but gruff voice it said, "So Hisa, what'd you want to talk about?"

"So that's her name." Maka thought.

"Well," Hisa began." I actually just wanted to get you two together." She said. Hisa stood, and lit a few candles that were scattered about the room. Maka could now see the person in front of her. It was a girl that looked to be around her age. The girl wore a short red denim skirt and a black and yellow jacket. Her hair was a strange snow white, and was pulled up on the left side of her head. As the light from the candles danced across her face, Maka finally noticed the girls eyes. They were a deep crimson. She had seen those eyes so many times before. They were her partners. She opened her mouth, and gaped at the girl. No, it just wasn't possible, but then again, she had found out just an hour ago that she herself had somehow become a guy. Yes, a guy. so who was to say this wasn't her Soul, and that he hadn't switched genders too? She stared at the person before her, and knew it had to be Soul. Her mind raced at ten times its normal speed so when she tried to speak, the only thing she could manage to come out was, "Soul?"

**Well, that's chapter 4:) hoped you liked. Please keep reviewing~ Sky**


	5. A weapon?

**A.N. Next chapter:) hope you like it. Because Soul is a girl, she sees Maka as a boy. Maka still thinks of herself as a girl and Soul as a boy. I hope that's not too confusing. If it is I'm sorry T^T I'm trying my hardest. Please review.**

"Soul?"

The white haired girl stared at Maka for a while before she spoke.

"Um yeah, that's my name, but how do you know it?" She didn't recognize the person sitting in front of her. It was a boy that looked to be around her age. His hair was ash blond, and his bangs went to the bridge of his nose. He looked to be about half a head taller than her. The thing that really caught her attention was his eyes. They were a dark olive, but seemed almost hollow. It made her sad, the emptiness that was present, but as soon as it came it disappeared. Was it possible they had met, and she just didn't remember? Soul was usually really good with names and faces,but nothing about this boy seemed familiar. The boy smiled at her, and a light went on in her head. She had seen that smile, but couldn't remember where. Soul was about to ask about it when the boy spoke up.

"Oh um Lady Hisa mentioned you earlier." Maka lied.

"Wait, what?" Soul had completely forgotten her previous question.

"You asked how I knew your name. Lady Hisa mentioned it earlier." Maka looked over at Hisa with pleading eyes, hoping she would go along with the lie.

"Oh yes, I did mention something about Soul didn't I?" Maka was surprised that the woman was going along with her lie, but also that she lied so well.

"The reason I have brought you both here is I would like you to enroll in a school I own." Hisa said suddenly.

"Wait, you brought me half way across the world to go to school?" Soul asked. It was clear how annoyed she was by this. Maka knew her Soul came from a very wealthy and prestigious family, but this Soul she knew nothing about. Was it possible she had the same background?

"Where did you come from?" Maka thought aloud. Soul turned to her, and Maka noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. She was about to apologize for asking when Hisa cut her off.

"This school is very different than most. Only select people can attend it."

"May I ask what the name of the school is?" Maka asked politely.

"It has many names, but the most common is Shibusen." Maka's eyes widened. So Shibusen existed here too? The gears in her head began to turn. All she had to do was go to Shibusen, find Lord Death, and figure out what was going on.

"Yes!" Maka yelled. Soul stared at her as if she were crazy.

"So what's so special about this school anyways?" To Soul it was just another school she'd be thrown in, told she would be staying there, make some friends, and then be ripped away from them by her parents. It had happened already more times than she could count.

"It's an academy for children with special abilities." Hisa stated.

"Like?" Soul was getting annoyed.

"In this world there are three types of beings." She began." There are humans, there are Meisters, and then there are weapons. Meisters and weapons are humans with genetically altered DNA. Meisters are beings that can connect and sense souls. Some can even see souls with an ability called soul perception. Weapons are beings that can transform there body into, well, a weapon. Both weapons and Meisters need a partner to defend this world from humans that have strayed from the path of good and have become something called a Keshin. Every Meisters soul can connect with a weapons. I built Shibusen to train Meisters and weapons to work together and purge the world of madness." Hisa finished her speech, and turned to Soul.

"You, my dear, are a Meister." She stated and then looked over at Maka," You on the other hand, are a weapon. That is why I brought you both here." She added after seeing Souls shocked face.

"Wait, I'm a weapon? Are you sure?" Maka asked. She was in complete and utter shock.

"Yes I'm sure. I can see souls, and yours is clearly a weapons." Maka was speechless.

"So what did you mean when you said Meisters need a partner?" Soul asked.

"All Meisters must have a weapon partner." Hisa replied.

"So what you're saying is I'll get to wield some totally cool weapon?" Maka could hear the excitement in Souls voice.

"In a sense, yes."

"That's cool."

"Alright well classes start in three days. You two are welcome to stay here until then." With that Hisa left the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded Maka, and a very happy Soul.

"A weapon." Was all Maka could say.

**All done:) Review please. So I originally wrote this where Maka was a Meister, but a review from a certain wonderful person made me rethink that. Hope you liked it! ~Sky**


	6. The first day

**A.N. Maka still sees herself as a girl, but she sees this Soul as a girl now. Okay. Soul still sees Maka as a guy.**

****Maka ran up the stairs of Shibusen. She had climbed them so many times, it didn't bother her anymore. Soul on the other hand was having a very hard time. She was only half way up, and already breathing heavy. Sweat covered her body as she crawled up the thousands of stairs. Once she finally reached the top, now sporting just her skirt and a white shirt due to the fact she had practically ripped her jacket off in the heat, she found Maka sitting in the shade of the building waiting.

"How..the hell did...you make it up...here so easily?" She questioned through breaths. Soul bent over, putting her hands on her knees. Maka simply shrugged.

"Let's just say there were a lot of stairs where I used to live." Soul walked towards the large doors behind him, grumbling to herself. Shibusen was like a huge castle made of towers and skulls. Maka stood up and followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Soul snapped while pushing on one of the doors with little luck.

"Well, you are the only person I know here so I figured we might as well stick together." He stated and then sighed." Move over." Maka stepped in front of her, and pushed on both doors. They swung open slowly to reveal a long hallway. Maka lead her into a large room filled with people. They maneuvered through the room with ease. When they finally broke through the crowd they were in front of a long table. A woman greeted them. Her hair was a dark brown, and pulled back in corn rows. Her skin was a rich dark brown, and she had on a long basketball jersey with a pair of dark jeans that were rolled at the ends and red converse. Her name tag said Sidney.

"Hello and welcome to Shibusen. Names?" Sidney asked

"Maka Albarn and..." Souls hand slammed over her mouth.

"Soul Eater." She said quickly. Sidney gave them each a tag with their names, and shoved them off.

"Why'd you do that?" Maka asked angrily while pinning the tag to her yellow sweater vest.

"I don't want everyone knowing my last name okay." Her tag was pinned to her left pocket.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone then." Soul grinned up at the boy in thanks. She was starting to like having him around. The two walked in silence for a while until Sidney began to yell," Alright. All of you sit down, and stop talking." Everyone complied and soon the room was quiet.

"Welcome to Shibusen or Death Weapon Meister Academy." Sidney said." This everyone huh..." She scanned the room, hovering on Soul and Maka for a moment." I'm one of the teachers, Sidney. Today you are gathered here to get to know each other. Meisters will have to find Weapons and Weapons will have to find Meisters for themselves. Each Meister and weapon will form a bond with someone in this room. That bond is unbreakable, and defines your very being so choose carefully. I have the approximate plans printed out here so before you leave make sure grab one." At that Sidney stopped talking and motioned for them to leave. Maka stood up and grabbed a paper. it just had a list of the basic rules, sleeping arrangements, and weekly allowance. She looked up to speak to Soul, but then realized she was gone. Maka began walking around, but was soon surrounded by a small group of girls. They all looked at her with batted eyelashes and began bombarding her with questions," Are you new? Would you be my Meister? Can I be your girlfriend? Are you a Weapon?" Maka didn't like all the attention she was getting. Besides, she already knew who her partner was supposed to be. She turned down all the girls and headed straight for the music room where she knew Soul would be. She could still use Soul Perception, so it wasn't hard to find. She stopped in front of the room,and could sense her partners uncertain soul. She felt comfort from the familiarity it gave her. It was the little piece of home she had, and she wasn't going to let it slip away from her. Maka grabbed the brass handle, and gently turned it. Music poured out of the room and into the hall. The room was dark, but she didn't took a deep breath, and walked in.

**Ok. That's it for now. Hope you liked it, and I apologize its sort of short. Please review ~Sky**


	7. The weapon and the meister

Maka walked into the dark the room. She already knew what was going to happen because she had already lived this very moment back in her world, but still she felt her stomach tighten up. What if this Soul was different and turned her down? She shoved this thought aside, and walked up a few stairs that lead to the stage. In the center of the large stage was a single sleek black grand piano. Soul was seated at the bench, her eyes closed as the music flowed through her. The melody was dark, and almost identical to the one Maka's Soul had played so many years for her. The only difference was the piece was slightly faster, and the white haired girl seemed to like the sound of the higher octaves instead of the lower ones. Maka stepped into the light that shone down on the piano. As Soul finished the piece Maka took a deep breath.

"That was really nice." Souls head wiped around at the sudden voice. She softened a little when she saw it was only Maka. She gave the boy a toothy smile.

"That song is the kind of person I am." She hoped this might scare the boy off, but he just stood his ground.

"I don't think that's quite right." Maka said thoughtfully." I mean, everybody has a dark side, but I think your filled with more light than you think." He smiled down at her. It was a sincere smile that reached his eyes. Something about those eyes made Soul feel safe, like she could trust this strange boy she had only know for a few days.

"Soul, would you be my partner?" Maka stuck out her hand. Soul hesitated a moment as an image flashed in her mind. It was of a white haired boy. He was shaking hands with a pigtailed girl. The image disappeared just as soon as it came. She looked up at the boy in front of her, and was surprised when she saw her hand raise and reach for Maka's. She grasped his hand. It was warm, and gentle. Maka gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, before shaking it.

"I will take that as yes."

Maka walked down the endless hall that lead to where Lord Deaths room was back at home. She didn't really know what to expect since everything about this world seemed to be backwards, or at least the people were. She found the mirrored door, and quietly opened. She walked under the tall guillotines. Everything looked alright so far. She quickened her pace, and straitened up slightly when she came to a platform. On it was a lone mirror. She hopped up onto it, and inched toward the mirror. Her brain was buzzing. She puffed on the mirror, and wrote some numbers on it while chanting," 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door." The mirror rippled and a darkly clothed woman appeared in it. She was tall and had on a black dress. A shear black veil covered her face.

"Hello Maka."

"L-lady Hisa?" she couldn't believe who she was talking to." Your Lord Death?" she blurted without realizing what she had said.

"I don't think im a lord, but yes, I am the god of death." Maka snapped out of the haze she was in. This woman was still Lord Death so she would know what to do.

"I have something to tell you, and you may not believe me, but I promise that what im about to tell you is the truth."

"Maka, I have heard many strange things in my many years of life, so please tell me whats troubling you."

"Well to start, I'm not from this world..." Maka told her whole story. About her mission with Soul, how she was really a girl, how she had no idea how she had even gotten there. The woman merely nodded as Maka talked. When she finished, Maka felt like a huge weight had been removed from her chest.

"Maka, I'm not entirely sure as to what happened, or how you got here, but I think It may have something to do with a witch." Hisa said.

"A witch?" That would make sense.

"Yes, and If what you told me is true then I think Soul may very well be here as well."

"What? Then where is he?" She desperately wanted her partner. She had been worried sick over him, but knew she couldn't do much until she talked to Lord Death.

"I have an idea where he might be, but its only an idea." Hisa said thoughtfully.

"Tell me where then!" She was getting very frustrated.

"I think that your Soul may very well be this worlds Soul."

"But this Soul doesn't know me."

"It's very possible that when you two were being transferred through the veil, his memories were locked."

"So all I have to do is trigger his memories and he'll be back to normal?" Maka asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe that could very well work." Maka jumped up in happiness, and was about to thank the death god when a loud voice behind her spoke up.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE!" Maka turned around to see a very busty girl running up the aisle. She had flamboyant blue hair that stuck up in all different direction. Following close behind the obnoxious girl was a tall man. He had long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, and sparkling midnight blue eyes. The girl stopped next to Maka. They stared at each other for a moment, before the girl pulled out a piece of paper.

"You can have my autograph since I'm going to surpass God one day." she handed Maka the paper, and turned to Hisa.

"Hello Black Star, Tsubasa. How are you?"

"Please, just Star."

"Alright, I'm glad to see you two found your way here. Maka, you may leave if you want."

"Okay. Thank you Lady Hisa." She bowed slightly, and then left the room. As the door shut behind her, she found Soul sitting on the ground. She smiled down at the girl. This was definitely her Soul.

* * *

**I made this one a little longer to make up for the last one. Will Souls memory be restored? Will Kid ever make it into this story? Will I stop asking so many questions? find out in the next chapter of A Switched Soul! ~Sky**


	8. a few new friends?

**I decided I was going to put Kid in this one, and just realized it's chapter 8. How did that work out? I'm not sure, but I bet Kids happy haha.**

* * *

Maka had decided the only way to get Souls memory back was to recreate things they had done together. She had stayed up all night making a list of things she could do. First thing was to befriend Black Star and Tsubaki. Then she was going to get them their apartment. After that she had decided they would start doing some assignments.

It was late after noon, and Maka couldn't wait for the day to finish. She was currently sitting on a mat in a weapon training class. She was not able to turn into a weapon yet, but with the martial arts she already knew, it wasnt much of a problem. For the past hour she had been sparing with a pink haired boy name Kain. He was very fast, but lacked in the strength department so it wasn't a very fair fight. Maka was able to easily take him down, earning herself many 'good jobs' and 'wows' from some of the other weapons. The only person not impressed by her was Star. She hated how every was paying more attention to the new guy than her. After Maka pinned Kain down for what felt like the fiftieth time, she noticed the daggers Star was giving her. She released Kain from the choke hold, and walked over to the blue headed girl.

"Wanna spar?" The girl continued staring at her, but a smile began creeping at the corners of her mouth. Maka stuck out her hand and pulled the girl up.

"Sure, just be prepared for a ass kicking."

"Oh don't worry. I'm ready." Maka already knew Black Stars style of fighting so she already had a slight advantage. The two walked to the center of the large mat, and everyone else ran to the edge to watch the fight. Sidney walked up to the two.

"Alright you two, I want a fair fight. Okay."

"Whatever ya say Sid." Maka was surprised at the nickname Star had given the woman, but quickly brushed it off.

"Okay." Sidney stepped back a few fight and blew her whistle. Maka immediately couched down, knowing Black Star would have gone directly for her core. She kicked her foot out, and Star jumped right before she would have been knocked to the floor. She stared at the boy. How had he known she was going to shoot straight for his chest? She quickly shook her head, and ran at the boy. Maka side-stepped to avoid Stars fist. She spun around, and struck the girl in the head.

"You dare hit a God like me?" Star flipped back, and closed her eyes. She began slowing her breathing, and concentrating on her soul. Maka closed her own eyes, and activated her Soul Perception. She could see Stars soul swell with power. The girls eyes open, and her left arm transformed into a chain. Attached to the end of it was a curved scythe. It reminded her very much of Tsubakis usual weapon form. She threw the scythe at Maka, and she avoided it easily. As she turned to look back at Black Star something hit her in the back. Maka stumbled forward, and was barely able to stop herself before she hit the floor. She stuck out her arms, and rolled forward. She turned to look at the girl.

"Not bad." Maka wiped the sweat off her forehead. Star did the same.

"Not bad yourself." Her arm turned back to normal, and she extended it. Maka graciously took it, and the girl pulled her up with a hard tug.

"Name's Star. Nice to meet cha." Star gave Maka a large grin.

"I'm Maka. Youre pretty good, you know that."

"Please, I'm more than good. I'm going to surpass God one day." She began laughing, and Maka couldn't help but join in.

"I can't wait to see that." With the fight clearly over everyone began walking towards the changing rooms. The two began going their separate ways when Star stopped and yelled to Maka," Hey! wanna hang out later?" Maka smiled at the girl.

"Sure."

* * *

"Come on Soul." Maka ran through the hallway, dragging Soul by the collar of her jacket.

"Where the hell are we going that you have to literally drag me?"

"There's someone I want you to meet." She pushed open the door to Shibusen, and waved at Star, who was waiting for her.

"Hey Maka." She gave Soul a strange look." Who's this?" Maka released Soul, and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Names Soul. Who are you?"

"I am the great and all mighty Star!" Star pointed her finger to the sky, a large grin on her face.

"Yeah. Sure you are." Soul shoved her hands into her pockets as another image flashed into her mind. It was of the white haired boy again, but this time he was playing video games with another boy who looked a lot like Star. She quickly shook the image away. Where were these coming from?

"Hello. Soul" She snapped out of her thoughts to find Star waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh uh sorry."

"You alright?" Maka asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled at Maka and Star as if to prove her point.

"Black Star!" The three turned to see a tall boy running towards them.

"Tsubasa, I thought I told you to call me just Star."

"Oh sorry, I guess I forgot." He turned to Maka and Soul, giving them a kind smile." Hello, I'm Stars partner Tsubasa." He bowed to the two before turning back to his weapon." You forgot your homework in Sidneys room again. Please be more thoughtful next time."

"Who said I forgot it." Tsubasa just sighed. Maka, wanting to lighten the mood, began to talk.

"So would you two like to grab a bite to eat with us?"

"That would be very nice." Tsubasa said pleasantly, and so the four headed to Deathbucks. Maka and Tsubasa chatting like old friends while Star and Soul talked loudly about the most recent video games they wanted or had played. It made Maka feel like she was back in her Death City, back home.

* * *

"So how long have you and Soul known each other?" Tsubasa asked after taking a sip of his steaming tea.

"Only a couple of days really." Maka said, taking a sip of her latte.

"Wow, you two seem so attuned to each other I would have thought longer."

"haha Really?" Maka rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes really. You seem to know her so well."

"I guess I'm just a very intuitive person." She let her eyes wander to Soul who was currently seated on a large couch next to Star, who was cheering for some game on the T.V. that was mounted on the wall in front of them.

"I guess so. I wish I were like that with Star. She's just so thick-headed sometimes." Tsubasa sighed, and glared over at his partner.

"It's alright. She has a good heart, and I think that makes up for it."

"Yeah, you've got a point." The bell on the door chimed, and Maka turned around to see a short, black haired girl walk in followed by two very handsome boys. One was slightly taller than the other, and looked to be a little older also. They both had on white pants with matching jackets, and red shirts along with cowboy hats. The girl had on a short black dress with a white belt, above the knee black socks, and a black jacket. The thing that really caught Makas attention was her hair. It was about shoulder length, and had three distinct white lines in it that wrapped from the front of her head around the left, and stopped in the center of the back.

"Kid?" Maka whispered to herself.

"I wonder who that is." Tsubasa said, picking up on Makas intense stair she had been giving the girl.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Maka hopped up from the table and padded over to Kid.

"Hi."

"Hello." The girl said without looking up from the menu she was examining.

"My names Maka." The girl glanced up and gasped. She cupped Makas face in her hands, earning the attention of not only Maka, but Soul and Star as well.

"You are perfect!" She blurted out. Soul walked up to the pair, an annoyed look on her face.

"Um, thank you." Maka said, a slight blush forming on her face.

"What're you doing?" Soul growled. The girl released Maka, and straightened her jacket. She looked Soul up and down in disgust.

"Admiring the perfect symmetry of this boy, something you clearly don't have."

"What's that supposed to mean? And have you looked in a mirror lately cause you aren't exactly symmetrical either girly." Soul shot back. A look of horror crossed the girls face.

"You're right. I'm nothing but asymmetrical trash." She fell to the floor in a heap, pounding her fist against the ground. The older of the two boys with her bent down, and began patting her back.

"Come on Girl, you're fine."

"No. I'm garbage that should just go die. I'm nothing but a pig." Large tears ran down the girls face as she looked up at the brown haired boy. He turned to the younger blonde.

"Your turn Pat." The younger boy giggled.

"You aren't a pig Girl. Pigs are fat and oink all the time, and I've never even heard you oink once." He giggled again before the older boy added," And you aren't fat." The girl sat up, a small smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Of corse." The older boy said. He helped the girl up, and turned to Maka and Soul mouthing an apology. Soul cleared her throat.

"So who are you?" The girl sniffed a few times before straightening up.

"My name is Death The Girl, but you can call me Girl. These are my twin pistols Eli and Pat." She pointed to the boys behind her.

"Nice to meet you." Maka said, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth."Would you like to join us?" Soul groaned. Girl, ignoring Souls groan, nodded her head eagerly. Maka gathered everyone together at a table, and they spent the next hour talking, and getting to know each other. Tsubasa quickly became attached to Eli and Pat, while Star went on about how great she was. Maka spent most of the time laughing and talking while Soul and Girl had a muffin eating contest, which Soul won. Everything was falling into place, and Maka couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Yay we have the whole crew together now:D woohoo please review and all that great stuff ~Sky**


	9. A Weapon and a Meister?

**Okay so so far these are the weapon/meister standing; Soul: Meister partners with Maka: weapon. Tsubasa (Tsubaki) Meister partners with Star (Black Star): Weapon. Death the Girl (Death the Kid): Meister partners with The Thompson brothers AKA Eli and Pat (Liz and Patti): weapons. I kept Kid the same because there would be no way for her to be a weapon and have two meisters (Have to keep it symmetrical), and I couldn't just get rid of Liz or Patti. Also I'm sorry I suck at fight scenes...**

* * *

The large group walked out of Deathbucks in high spirits. They had spent the last hour simply talking, and having a good time. They were walking down a back path Star said was a shortcut to some park she wanted to go to when Maka suddenly stopped.

"Guys, we have a problem." Everyone stopped walking to look at her.

"What is it?" Soul asked.

"Theres a Kishin around here." Maka could feel everyone's souls shake.

"What? How can you tell?" Star asked. She was bent down into a slight crouch, and looking around frantically.

"I can sense its soul." Girl gave her a skeptical look, but didn't question it. A blood curdling screech rang through the air behind them. Everyone turned around to see a strange figure standing about twenty feet away. It was hardly human anymore. Its body had morphed to where you almost couldn't tell it had been human. One of its arms was gone, and replace by a crossbow. There were large arrows sprouting out of its back, and arms. Its teeth were sharp and yellow, and its eyes were all black.

"Eli, Pat." Girl looked at them.

"Right!" The two were engulfed by a teal light and a pair of guns flew out of it, each landing in one of Girls open hands. The kishin raised the crossbow, and pointed it right at Girl.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going to steal my spotlight!" Star jumped into the air, and flipped over everyone to where she was right next to Girl. Her right arm began to glow gold, and a chain scythe appeared. Star put her hand on Girls face, and shoved her back." This is my fight!" The Kishin let out another scream before running at Star. It pointed its arm at the girl, and released one of its large arrows. It soared through the air at great speed, but was stopped when Star threw out her arm, causing the chains to wrap themselves around it. She spun in a circle, and threw the arrow back. It pierced through the Kishins stomach, and landed a few feet behind it. A final yell echoed through the street as the Kishin disappeared into a cloud of black ribbons. When the ribbons receded a single red soul could be seen. Star turned her arm back to normal, and quickly grabbed the soul. Tsubasa broke through the group, and began congratulating the girl while Maka bent over to make sure Girl was alright. Star had shoved her with so much force she had landed about seven feet back, the ground where her feet had drug was completely worn down and smoking.

"Sorry about Star." Maka stuck out her hand to pull the girl up.

"What's with her?" Girl took her hand, and allowed Maka to pull her up.

"She just really likes to be on top." Girl glared at Star, who was laughing loudly and boasting about how great she was to Tsubasa and Soul.

"Well it is simply ridiculous." Maka shrugged.

"You'll get used to it."

* * *

Maka was walking down the road, her hands clasped behind her back. Girl had said she needed to talk to her in private, and so there they were. Maka stopped to look at the girl when they were at least a block away from the group.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Girl?"

"I wanted to know how you could sense that Kishins soul.'

"Oh that's simple. I have Soul Perception." Girl folded her arms over her small chest.

"That's impossible."

"No it's not, in fact I can prove it." Maka closed her eyes, but then suddenly opened them." There are four people in that house." She pointed to a small two-story house about ten feet away." There is a man, woman, a young boy, and a teenage girl." Girl closed her own eyes, and was very surprised when her own Soul Perception proved Maka was right.

"How? There has never been a weapon in Shibusens history that could use Soul Perception."

"I don't know, I just can." Maka began to walk away, but Girl grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you really a weapon?"

"Of corse, your mom even said I was." Girl released her shoulder, but didn't remove her gaze.

"I want to see something." Girl began walking back to the group, and Maka followed. When they arrived Girl walked straight to Eli.

"I need you to transform." Eli gave her a strange look, but complied. As soon as the pistol landed in her hand Girl thrust it into Makas. Maka looked at the sleek silver gun. She could feel her soul connect with Elis. Even though they weren't an exact match she could still hold the boy with great ease. Maka looked up at the group of shocked faces.

"You're a meister?" Soul stepped through the group, a look of confusion on her face.

"Um, I guess so." Was all Maka could say.

"But you're in my weapon training class." Star said.

"Lady Hisa said I was a weapon even though I've never been able to transform." Eli turned back to normal, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before turning to Girl.

"Is it possible for someone to be both a weapon and a meister?" Girl placed her hand under her chin.

"I guess it could be possible, but I've never seen it before."

"Theres always a first for everything." Tsubasa said.

"So what does this mean?" Soul appeared by Makas side. She could see the hurt in the small girls eyes.

"I guess it means Maka can choose which she wants to be." Everyone in the group looked at her, and Maka suddenly felt very nervous. Her heart began to beat fast and beads of sweat formed on her brow.

"u-um can't I just be both?" Girl cocked her head to the side, deep in thought.

"Hmm, I don't see why not, but we need to tell Mother of this right away." Girl stepped away from the group and clapped her hands. She stuck them out in front of her and a purple light emitted from her fingertips. The light covered the ground in front of her, and a large purple skull began to form. The light shone into the sky, and caused a breeze to blow through the area. Girl stepped back as an image of her mother popped into view.

"Oh Girl it's good to see you." Hisa looked at the large group."And I see you've made some friends. How wonderful."

"We have something very important to discuss with you Mom." Girl said in a very serious voice.

"Oh, well what is it?" Girl glanced back at Maka.

"It seems Maka has both weapon and meister blood."

"Really? What great news."

"How is that great news?" Star asked while folding her arms.

"Maka will be required to take both meister and weapon classes, so he will become a very skilled fighter. Having someone with both abilities will be a great advantage for Shibusen." A small "oh" escaped Stars lips.

"Glad it wasn't me. Double classes aren't cool." Maka could tell Soul was trying to cover up the mix of feelings in her voice.

"Yes well we will be changing your schedule as soon as possible Maka."

"Okay. Thank you lady Hisa." Maka said to the tall woman.

"No problem." The skull began to disappear, and with a rush of air was gone.

* * *

**So things are starting to fall into place now. I'm sorry the fight scene was kinda sad, but I'm not very good at writing them. Please review ~Sky**


	10. The memories

**Sorry it has taken so long to update...**

* * *

Makas eyes fluttered open, and she glanced around the room. After arriving back at Shibusen she had insisted Soul get an apartment with her, and after a little protesting the white-haired girl gave in. Maka was now laying in a twin sized bed inside her new bedroom. It was a simple room with only a desk, closet, bookcase, and bed, but she had spruced it up with many books and a few trinkets she had bought around town. Sure she missed some of the things in her other room, but it was still a nice place with its pale yellow walls, and large window that overlooked the city. It was cozy, and she liked it. Maka stretched and looked at the digital clock on her bedside table.

'6:20. I should probably get up now.' She thought to herself. The small blonde swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and slipped on her green slippers.

Out in the kitchen Maka pulled out a frying pan, and turned on the stove while throwing on a pink apron. Since she and Soul had just moved in they didn't have many groceries yet so, unfortunately, she would just have to put up with instant noodles for a while. Maka cracked a few eggs in the sizzling pan, and allowed them to cook while she got two glasses of orange juice ready. After the eggs were done she put them on separate plates along with some toast. The blonde untied the apron from around her back, and headed towards Souls room. She quietly opened the door and peered in. Like her room it was small, but there was no bookcase. Just a bed, desk, closet, and side table. There were a few cloths thrown haphazardly on the floor, but besides that it was mostly clean.

"Soul, time to get up." She shook the small girls shoulder, and was answered by a long yawn.

"Hmm five more minutes." Soul rolled away, and covered her face with a red pillow.

"Soul Eater, you get your little ass up right now." Soul removed the pillow, and stared at her in slight awe. She wiped a little drool from the corner of her mouth, and sat up.

"What's up your ass this morning?"

"Nothing. I just don't want your breakfast to go to waste." Maka smirked when she heard the sound of blankets rustling, and Souls stomach growl. The two headed into the kitchen, and sat down at either sides of the small dining table.

"This looks great. Thanks Maka!" She gave the boy a large shark toothed grin before digging into her eggs.

"No problem." Maka said while taking a bite of her own eggs.

After about half an hour the two were dressed, had their bags packed, and were headed out the door.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Soul whined while stretching her arms above her head.

"If we don't, then we won't make it to school on time. It's not like we have a car..." Maka stopped mid sentence, and began running in the opposite direction. Soul turned around in confusion.

"Where are you going?" She yelled to him.

"Go on without me! I have something I need to take care of!" Maka shouted over her shoulder. Soul watched the blonde until he turned a corner, and was out of sight.

"Geez. He can be so uncool sometimes." The albino sighed, and began the long trip to Shibusen again.

* * *

"Thank you very much." Maka said to a tall burley man. He dropped a pair of keys into her open hand, and headed back into his shop. She turned to the item she had just bought, and almost squealed in joy. It was perfect! From the slick orange base to the license plate on the back. It was Souls motorcycle. Maka swung her leg over, and sat down on the brown leather seat. It felt comfortable, and familiar. Two things she desperately needed. Maka felt hollow inside without Soul, and she was determined to get him back. The blonde stuck one of the keys into the ignition, and revved the engine. Oh how it felt good to do this. She hit the kickstand up, and soon was flying down the streets of Death City. The watch on her wrist said there was about seven minutes till class started so she sped up even more. Soon the steps to Shibusen came into view, and she let out a small sigh in relief. Maka parked the bike at the bottom, and sprinted up the many sets of stairs. She ran into class Full moon just as the bell rang.

"Where'd you go?" Soul asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Oh nowhere." Maka said between breaths. Damn, she was going to need to build her stamina up even more. A squeaking sound echoed through the hallway, and Maka turned to see what it could be. The class room door slammed open, and a woman sitting in a small chair rolled in. The chair was backwards, and her arms were draped over the back.

"Hello class. I am your new teacher professor Francis Stein." Some kids in the class 'oohed' while others just shrugged. Maka tensed up slightly. Lab coat, stitches, giant screw sticking out og her head. It was definitely Stein. Star stood up on her desk, and pointed at the bored looking teaching.

"I am the great Star! All shall bow down to me, and my gr..." At that moment a scalpel rushed past Stars face, barely missing her cheek, and drove into the desk behind her.

"I would suggest you sit down." Stein said in a monotone voice. Star stared at the small knife for a moment, but complied. The rest of the class went by pretty smoothly. Maka took notes furiously while Soul slept. The bell rang, and the two went their separate ways. Maka to History of Souls 101 while Soul to gym. The group reunited at lunch, and spent most of it chatting and goofing around.

* * *

"Maka what are you so excited about?" Soul asked as Maka dragged her down the steps.

"It's a surprise." Was all the boy said.

"Really? Can't you just tell me?"

"No. Now close your eyes."

"What why?" Soul was starting to get a little anxious

"Just do it." Maka pulled out the keys, and after Soul promised not to look she headed around the corner, and put the kickstand of the bike up. She pushed it around the corner, and looked up at Soul.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." Soul complied, and removed her hands from her face. Her jaw almost hit the ground when her eyes landed on the shiny orange bike.

"Maka, where did you get this? It's so cool!" Soul ran towards the bike. It was love at first sight.

"I just thought you might like not having to walk everywhere." Soul regained her cool demeanor after a moment, and smiled at Maka. "Now come on. I'd like to get home." Maka tossed the keys to a surprised Soul.

"Wait, you mean it's mine?!" She couldn't hide her excitement anymore.

"It is both of ours, but you can drive today." Soul quickly moved to the front of the bike, and stuck the key in the ignition. The purring of the motor brought on another flash in her mind. Once again it was the white-haired boy, and the pigtailed girl. Who were they, and why did she keep thinking of them?

"_Hey Maka! Which way?" The boy yelled over his shoulder to the girl. They were both on a large motorcycle that looked just like the one Maka had bought. _

_"When you get up to the next road turn right." She yelled back. A map flew out of the girls hands, and the image began to blur. _Soul blinked a few times, and rubbed her temples.

"Hey. You alright?" She glanced up to see Maka standing over her, a worried look on his face.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." She reassured. What had she just seen, and why did the boy call the girl Maka? Wait, her Maka had ash blonde hair just like the other girl. They also looked a lot alike... Soul gasped and clutched her head as thousands of images began flooding felt as though a dam had just burst in her head. A boy with white hair, a piano, forest green eyes, a black and red scythe. Where were they coming from. She doubled over in pain as the images kept moving like a roll of film. Suddenly everything made sense. Why she felt she knew Maka, why she couldn't wield any weapons, how she couldn't really remember much of her past. Soul looked up, and red met green.

"Hey, tiny-tits."

* * *

**I finally updated:) yay! Soul finally remembers! Merry Christmas **

**Random notices!**

**I have posted a poll on my profile if you want to vote (Please do)**

**Could you guys maybe help my friend out? Their account is Maka12Albarn20Souleater. THey are kinda new, and would really love it if you guys could read their stories. Thank you as always, please review ~Sky**


	11. Almost a Death Scythe

**Yay! Stuff actually happened in the last chapter! Soul finally remembers! could you guys vote on the poll on my page please? Oh, and Soul sees himself as a guy now just like how Maka sees herself as a girl.**

* * *

"Hey, tiny tits." Soul smirked up at his meister's surprised face.

"S-soul?" Maka could barely speak. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried swallowing the lump in her throat. "Is it really you?" Soul gave her a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, it's me." Maka dropped her book bag, and jumped on Soul. The two fell to the ground in a heap of laughter, and tears.

"I-I can't believe you're b-back." Maka said as tears of joy spilled down her face. She untangled her arms from around his neck, and sat up.

"Neither can I. What happened? The last thing I can remember is seeing you fall through the floor of that old bridge, and then someone was suddenly in front of me. A bright flash of purple hit me in the chest, and next thing I know I'm floating in darkness for what felt like forever, but then I heard your voice Maka. You brought me out of that darkness, and now here I am." He smiled up at his meister. It was real smile, one Maka rarely got to see.

"I don't really know how we got here, or how to get out. Wait, I brought you back?" Soul nodded.

"Yeah. After I heard you say my name a small drop of blue appeared. I didn't know what it was, but it kept getting bigger. I reached for it and when my hand touched it I was just here." Soul looked down at himself, and his eyes widened. "Why the hell am I a girl?!" Soul looked himself over, and grabbed for the edges of his red skirt. He started to pull it up, but Maka swatted his hands away while mumbling something that sounded like, "you're just now realizing this?" Soul took a step back and examined his meister. He hadn't really looked at her until now. "Why are you a guy? What's going on?" His voice raised with every word. A few people turned to look at the flustered girl.

"Soul, you need to calm down." Maka said in a hushed voice. "We need to talk to Shinigami-sama." She moved the bike back to its former place, and grabbed the weapons hand. The two rushed back up the stairs, but a loud voice stopped them at the top.

"Yo Soul! Don't leave your god!" Soul turned around, and looked all over.

"Black Star?" His red eyes landed on a blue haired girl that was frantically waving. "Whoa, is that..." Soul looked up at Maka who just nodded.

"Hey, you aren't trying to get out of hanging with your god are you?" Star asked when she caught up to them.

"Uh no I just have to go with Maka real quick." Soul hoped this girl was just as gullible as Black Star.

"Fine, but don't make me wait too long. Tsubasa!" Star ran off towards the tall boy just as he turned a corner.

"Are all our friends here?" Soul asked Maka.

"Yeah, except everyone's gender is swapped. It's kinda weird, but they are still the same people we know." Maka pushed open the doors, and began walking towards the death room.

"I guess that's good." Soul shoved his hands deep into his pockets. When the two reached the Death room Maka suddenly stopped causing Soul to run into her back.

"Hey! What the hell..." He followed Makas gaze to a tall red haired woman and a black cloaked figure. The red head had on a short black pencil skirt, green dress shirt, suit jacket, and a tie that looked like an upside down cross.

"Papa?" Maka whispered while starting for the platform.

"Oh Maka, Soul it's very nice to see you two." The person in black said.

"Uh Maka, who is this?" Soul whispered to his Meister." Maka leaned over.

"Lord Death and I think my father." Soul nodded, and stepped up on the platform.

"Hey, who're these two?" The red head asked the cloaked woman.

"Spirit, this is Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. One of our newest meister and weapon pairs to enroll."

"Huh, what a coincidence. My last names Albarn too." Spirit rubbed the back of her head, and laughed.

"Yes well what did you two need?" The cloaked woman asked.

"I have great news Lady Hisa!" Maka said happily, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Soul remembers!"

"He does? That's wonderful Maka-chan." Spirit stared at her boss. Why had she called Soul a he, and added chan to the end of Makas name? That wasn't right.

"So what do you think we should do next?" Maka inquired. Hisa tilted her head to the side, and tapped her chin.

"I believe the next thing to do would be to try and find the witch that cause this, but I believe you and Soul should also go on some missions. You won't be able to do much without any kishin souls."

"Wait so mean we have to start over? " Soul asked, aggravated.

"Lord I mean Lady Hisa are you sure? I still have most of my abilities so wouldn't it be the same for Soul?" Maka said.

"Hmm, you may be right Maka. The only way to find out would be for Soul to change into his weapon form." Hisa said after a moment.

Spirit had had enough. She wanted answers. "Wait, I thought you said they were new students,. How could they already have collected some kishin souls?"

"I will explain everything later Spirit. Right now I need to get this taken care of." Maka smirked at the depressed face Spirit made. Even if it technically wasnt her papa, it still looked like him.

"Wait, but what if Soul can't change. I mean, you said before he was a meister." Maka said.

"Don't doubt me Maka-chan." Soul could almost hear the smile in Hisa's voice.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Soul closed his eyes, and began thinking of his scythe. The lean black and red blade, the smooth long silver shaft, the eye at the point where the two met. His body was soon engulfed in a spark of aqua light, and when he opened his eyes, he was resting safely in Makas hands.

"You did it Soul!"

"Of coarse I did. I'm too cool to be a meister anyways." Soul appeared in the face of the blade, and Spirit gasped.

"Wait! I thought you were a girl!" Maka looked at Soul, and noticed that Spirit was right; Soul was no longer a girl, but his normal self.

"Lady Hisa, what's going on?" Maka asked the taller woman.

"It seems that when Soul is in his human form his body is bound to the laws of this universe. However, when he turns into his weapon form his soul goes back to your universe."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, I'm guessing when you two were sent here only your bodies were effected. When Soul is in weapon form he is no longer technically in his actual body so he returns to normal." Hisa said while still looking at Soul.

"So these two are from a different world or something?" Spirit yelled.

"In a sense, yes." Hisa said bluntly.

"But but that's not possible... and how do they change... are they spies... is this the end... will they take over..."

"Reaper Chop!" Hisa slammed her hand down on Spirits head. "I said I would explain later you idiot."

"Same old Lord Death." Soul said through his weapon while chuckling.

"Mhmm." Maka nodded her head.

"Now." Hisa turned back towards the two teenagers. "It seems that since your souls aren't bound to this world that Soul still has... wow ninety nine kishin souls. This gives you two a great advantage along with Shibusen. I will send word to the other Death Scythes immediately and try to gather as much information as I can."

"Thank you so much Lady Hisa." Maka released Soul, and he returned back to his human form. Skirt and all. "May I ask what your mirror number is."

"Oh it's 24-24-465." She replied cheerily.

"Would you mind if I use your mirror for a moment?"

"Of coarse." Hisa stepped aside, and allowed Maka to walk towards the large gold mirror that sat in the center of the platform. Maka took a deep breath, and huffed on the mirror. A small blotch of fog appeared and she slowly wrote down a number. The mirror rippled a few times, and a staticky sound emitted from it.

"Hello?" The voice was fuzzy, but still clear enough to be heard. A black blob appeared in the mirror and Maka felt her heart leap.

"Hello Lord Death."

* * *

**Yay! They have communication! Alrighty readers I need your help. I would really like some help with the up coming chapters so if you have any ideas, they don't even have to be that great, just PM me okay;) Also I'm sorry this one's kinda short, and not very, uh good... I know... ~Sky**


	12. The other world

"Hello Lord Death."

"Hey hi hello how's it going? Who might you be?" The Death god asked while waving one of his large hands.

"I know this may be hard to believe, but its me, Maka." Lord Death stared at her for a moment. She could see no emotion behind his mask. After what seemed like forever he spoke up.

"If you really are Maka then please explain what happened. I sent you out on a mission and you never returned. We sent troops out to search for you, but came up with nothing. It was as if you vanished."

"Well, in a way I did."

"I think I may be able to help with this." Lady Hisa stepped into view and looked at her other self.

"Hello. Nice to meet 'cha." Lord Death said.

"It is lovely to meet you too. My name is Hisa. You must be Lord Death."

"Yes, I am..."

"Shinigami-sama!" The god in question turned to see Spirit Albarn running through the isle that lead to his platform. "Has there been any word on my sweet Maka yet?" Spirit stopped and leaned on his knees, breathing heavily. When he looked up to see someone reflected in his Meisters mirror his face flushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy..."

"It's alright Spirit, in fact, you may want to hear this." Spirit turned his attention to the woman in the mirror.

"Who is this?" Spirit asked while walking over to the mirror.

"My name is Hisa. It is a pleasure to meet you." Hisa gave a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you too." Spirit turned back to Lord Death. "So has there been any recent news?" Maka moved around Lady Hisa so she could see her father. He looked skinnier than she remembered. Dark circles hung from his eye, and his skin was slightly paler.

"Papa..." At the mention of that name Spirit whipped his head towards the mirror, a cold sweat breaking out on him. When he only saw Lady Hisa and a young boy any glimmer of hope in his eyes faded.

"Maka, I think it's time you tell them what goin' on." Soul said from behind her.

"Right. Lord Death..." Maka proceeded to tell him about the veil and how Hisa had taken her in. She told him of all the people she had met and what happened to Soul. Once she finally finished the tedious tale Spirit spoke up.

"Is it really you Maka?" A few tears brimmed at his eyes as he looked at the boy in front of him. The olive eyes, the ash blonde hair, the faint scar on his forehead They all reminded him of Maka.

"Yes, Papa, it's me." The boy smiled and tears spilled down Spirits face.

"MAKAAAAAAAAA!" Spirit hugged the mirror, his tears forming a puddle on the floor.

"Papa stop. You're embarrassing me!" Maka pulled out a book and eyed her father. Spirit wiped his nose and stepped back.

"Reaper Chop!" Spirit sunk to the floor unconscious. A small fountain of blood spurted from the large dent in his head.

"So what do we do now?" Soul asked.

"We must find a way to break through the veil. My powers alone are not enough, and I have a suspicion that a witch is the reason you were thrown into that world." Lord Death said.

"A witch? That would explain the purple light I saw." Souls brows creased as he thought back to the moments before he was plunged into darkness.

"Father!" "Mother!" Lord Death and Lady Hisa both turned around to see their only children striding through the guillotine isles. Girl accompanied by Pat and Eli while Kid with Liz and Patti.

"What have you found out about Maka and Soul?" They both asked in unison. At hearing an echo the two looked in the mirror. Girl placed and hand on her chin and Kid did the same. The two stared into the mirror moving in unison.

"Hmm." Kid was the first to speak up.

"Mother. What is going on?" Girl asked in a very calm and serious voice. One she had practiced many times before.

"I believe I should be asking the same thing." Kid said while turning towards his father.

"Woaaaaah! There's two Kiddo-kuns!" Patti yelled while skipping towards the mirror.

"Woooow! This is so cool!" Pat looked at the girl reflected in the mirror. Both Liz and Eli stood behind their younger sibling, eyeing the other.

"Name's Eli and this is Pat. Who might you be?"

"I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patti." Eli quirked a brow at the seemingly familiar names but didn't question it.

"So you mean to tell me they are us?" Girl asked while stepping back towards the mirror. Both Lady Hisa and Lord Death had pulled their children to the side to explain what had happened.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're telling you." Lord Death hobbled back over to the mirror. Kid stared at Girl once more, a look of disgust flashed his face but was soon replaced by large tears.

"Even as a girl I am still nothing but asymmetrical trash!" Both Girl and Kid fell to the floor, butts in the air. Girl pounded the ground with her fist while Kid held his head In his hands. Each had their own small pool of tears. Liz and Eli both rolled their eyes and began comforting their Meisters, seemingly unfazed by the news. Pat and Patti began talking and soon were in a complete fit of giggles to where neither could speak. Lady Hisa and Lord Death moved the giggling duo to the side and began consulting with each other.

"So a witch huh?" Soul leaned against Maka, his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah I guess so." She chided.

"If we beat her I'll become a death scythe." A large smile broke Makas features at her partners realization.

"You're right!"

"Hmph. Me, a death scythe. That'd be totally cool." Maka nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the sight in front of them. Not only had both Spirits woken up, but they were now making googily eyes at their other self. Kid and Girl were still on the ground, but Pat and Patti had stopped their crying. Lord Death and Lady Hisa were having a very animated discussion on the differences between the two worlds.

"So it's decided. We will call in all the Death Scythes we can and have them meet here as soon as possible." Hisa said with a clap of her white gloved hands.

"Yes, I believe that would be the next best thing to do."

"Goodbye for now, Lord Death." Lady Hisa curtsied.

"See ya later." With a wave of his large hand the mirror turned black and then back to normal.

"Tomorrow will be a big day. We start hunting a witch at high noon."

* * *

**this one is kinda bleh, but hopefully things will start picking up now. As always REVIEW! Reviews make me really happy. Oh and the scar on Makas forehead is just something I put in. She fights so much there's bound to be a few scars right?~Sky**


	13. A rolling tide can sweep away

**I should be updating Through the Fog, buuuuuuuut I'm not really feeling it. If you know what I mean. I might take a break from it so I can wrap up another story. That way I won't have as many to update.**

* * *

"Maka! C'mon." Soul waved over his shoulder grabbing his meisters attention. She had been zoning out ever since they left the city. Maybe the desert sun was getting to her?

"Oh sorry." Maka ran it catch up to him again. Her thoughts had been drifting to every corner of anything and everything. She couldn't help it. The feeling of not knowing what was to come brought her great unease and allowing her mind to wander was the only way she could distract herself. Usually they had a plan or some insight as to what to expect on their missions, but this time they had nothing. No idea who they were facing or what they were capable of, heck, they didn't even know what the witch looked like. It was a complete run in the dark.

"Are you alright?" Girl had insisted on accompanying them on this mission. Maka nodded her head and smiled. She didn't need anyone else worrying.

"It's hot!" Pat yelled out while flailing his arms around. The sun above them laughed, almost as if he were mocking the young blonde. "Hot hot hooooot!" Eli tried to quiet his sibling, but nothing seemed to work. Makas white cloak billowed in the breeze,and she was thankful Girl had suggested they take them. Sand blew up, pelting her side and legs, causing her to pull the hood closer to her face.

"What's that?" Maka lowered her hood to see what Eli was talking about. The older boy was pointing at a thick cloud off in the distance. It was edging closer and closer to them, hungry for the unlucky person who would get lost amidst its suffocating sand.

"Sand storm!" The group turned around and began running from the strange mass, but it chased after as if it had a mind of its own. They ran over mounds of sand and rock, making quick turns and stops. This went on for a while but the storm would not cease. It inched closer and closer, sucking up more sand until it reached its target. Girl was the first to disappear in the swirling clouds. No one even knew she was gone until Soul glanced back and didn't see her. After that Eli and Pat sucked in, Eli's last shout voiceless in the vacuum effect of the storm. It was just Soul and Maka now.

"Maka!" Soul reached for his Meisters hand, quickly grasping it with extreme force. She returned his grip and he transformed. Maka had always been a faster runner. Without him dragging her back Maka kicked off and flew ahead. The storm buckled at her increase in speed, but had no trouble reaching her. With on last gasp of air she was pulled into the sand. It was like an endless sea, dark and rippling. Rolling over her skin like paper, leaving it dry and scratchy. Her lungs ached for fresh air. Just one little breathe, but it never came. Her head began to spin from the lack of oxygen and everything became hazy. Her heart thrummed in her ears, gently slowing with each passing second. Her body became still, giving into the lag it felt. Now that she wasn't fighting it, Maka felt at ease. She relaxed her thoughts and closed her eyes. This is the end...

* * *

**Okay so you are all probably mad 1 that it took so long to update and 2 that the ending is so bleh. I promise that this is not the final chapter! I'm just having some blockage of the mind right now. This is the shortest chapter I've ever written... Sorry. As always Review please ~Sky**


End file.
